Dix ans
by htray
Summary: Dix ans... Dix ans que je suis parti... Dix ans que je l'ai quitté... Dix ans que je ne l'ai pas revue... Et pourtant, c'est comme si c'était hier. Elle est là... A Forks... A quelques mètres de moi... Elle ne m'a pas encore vu mais ce n'est qu'une question de minutes maintenant. Elle finira bien par se retourner et je pourrais enfin voir son visage. AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR


Dix ans... Dix ans que je suis parti... Dix ans que je l'ai quitté... Dix ans que je ne l'ai pas revue...

Et pourtant, c'est comme si c'était hier. Elle est là... A Forks... A quelques mètres de moi... Elle ne m'a pas encore vu mais ce n'est qu'une question de minutes maintenant. Elle finira bien par se retourner et je pourrais enfin voir son visage.

Pourquoi je suis là moi déjà? Ah oui, Alice et ses visions! Comme si je ne souffrais pas assez depuis dix ans... Voilà que le destin s'amuse à m'envoyer des piqures de rappel. Comme si j'avais besoin de la voir pour me rappeler. Non, ma condition ne me permet pas d'oublier. Je le voudrais pourtant... Oh oui je le voudrais! Tout serait tellement plus simple... Mais, non, je me rappelle de tout, du moindre petit détail la concernant... du moindre petit détail nous concernant...

Son sang, qui m'appelle toujours autant, qui chante pour moi... Oh oui je me souviens combien il m'a été difficile de lui résister! La différence aujourd'hui, c'est que je sais déjà à quoi m'attendre et comment réagir... Mais même en étant préparé, je n'ai toujours pas osé prendre d'inspiration depuis qu'elle a traversé la rue. Je me souviens de son odeur, mélange de fraise et de freesia... Ses yeux si expressifs, qui étaient remplis d'amour, de dévotion et de bonté... Sa peau si douce, si lisse, si blanche, si parfaite... Ses cheveux que mes mains réclament encore dans mes rêves éveillés...

Elle m'a manqué... Elle me manque... Tout en elle me manque... Sa voix que j'entends parfois lorsque mon esprit s'égare dans les tréfonds de ma peine... Son toucher et ses caresses, si délicats et si exquis... Son regard qui exprimait tant de sentiments d'attachements profonds... Son rire cristallin, douce symphonie mélodieuse... Ses rougeurs que je m'amusais à provoquer seulement pour le plaisir de voir ses joues s'enflammer... Son incapacité à mettre un pied devant l'autre sur une surface plane sans trébucher... Sa sagesse et sa maturité... Son sens du sacrifice... Sa conception de la vie...

Elle ne s'est toujours pas retournée, je n'ai pas encore vu son visage... Je crains sa réaction... dix ans se sont écoulés... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... La douleur de mon geste est tellement présente encore aujourd'hui que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir quittée hier seulement.

Et pourtant, en la regardant, je peux voir que le temps a passé. Elle a un peu changé... physiquement du moins... Elle semble plus féminine, son corps a subi quelques transformations à peine perceptibles par les humains... Evidemment que son corps s'est quelque peu modifié! Après tout, j'ai quitté une jeune fille de dix-huit ans et je retrouve, face à moi, une jeune femme de vingt-huit ans à quelques jours près...

Je la regarde plus attentivement. Elle me tourne toujours le dos. Ses cheveux semblent aussi soyeux que dans le passé et tombent en boucles parfaitement définies aux creux de ses reins. Elle porte un tailleur jupe noir, idéalement cintré et assortis d'escarpins vernis de la même couleur. Je me demande comment elle fait pour marcher avec... Peut-être n'est-elle plus autant maladroite?

J'ai envie d'approcher, de lui montrer que je suis là, de la soutenir dans cette épreuve mais je n'ose pas m'avancer. Je ne sais pas quelle va être sa réaction. Oui, moi, vampire de plus d'un siècle, tremble de peur devant un petit bout de femme... Pas très viril, je sais... mais que voulez-vous?

Je me demande bien ce qu'il en est de sa vie aujourd'hui. Est-elle heureuse? A-t-elle des enfants? Un mari? Un métier qui la passionne? Où vit-elle? Je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de ce qu'elle a vécu ces dix dernières années... J'aurais pu accéder à la demande d'Alice de surveiller son avenir mais c'était beaucoup trop dur pour moi, et ma sœur de cœur l'a vite compris. Elle n'a vu que les trois premiers mois suivants notre départ puis a cessé de l'espionner. Après tout, qui étions nous pour nous mêler encore de sa vie? La seule vision qu'Alice a eu de Forks depuis notre départ, enfin, vision qui s'est imposée à elle, date de la semaine dernière et ne concerne même pas Bella. C'est d'ailleurs cette vision qui est à l'origine de ma présence ici...

J'aurai préféré la revoir dans des circonstances moins tragiques bien entendu... Même si je me doute bien qu'après avoir déserté sa vie de la façon dont je l'ai fait il n'y ait pas réellement de bonne occasion de réapparaître... Après l'avoir lâchement abandonnée au fin fond des bois, je n'entrevoie pas de moments parfaits pour de grandes effusions sentimentales... Mais ses réactions ont toujours été un mystère pour moi. Elle a toujours su déjouer toutes mes certitudes, bousculer toutes mes habitudes... Et le fait d'être sourd de toutes ses pensées ne m'aide pas à prendre la décision de me montrer à elle.

De là où je suis, je peux écouter sa conversation, enfin, j'entends les « merci » qu'elle murmure. Sa voix est toujours la même. Bien que déformée aujourd'hui par les trémolos et le chagrin, elle toujours aussi douce et sensuelle. Une gentillesse sans égal transparait dans le ton qu'elle emploie. Les gens, dont j'en reconnais quelques uns, lui présentent leurs condoléances.

Instinctivement, je recule dans l'ombre de la ruelle. J'ai été au lycée avec certaines de ces personnes, je ne peux pas sortir de ma cachette, moi et mon visage d'adolescent de dix-sept ans... Je vais devoir attendre qu'elle soit seule...

Un homme s'approche d'elle et me tourne également le dos. Il est grand, brun, assez bien bâti j'avoue. Il enserre sa taille de ses grandes mains. Je sens la jalousie monter en moi. Je sais que je ne dois pas, qu'il ne faut pas, que je n'en ai pas le droit... Après tout, c'est moi qui ai voulu partir, pour la protéger... Pour qu'elle ait une vie bien à elle, une vie bien plus remplie que celle que j'avais à lui offrir... Mais c'est plus fort que moi! Voir un autre la toucher, la caresser, lui chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! J'ai envie d'aller la rejoindre, là, maintenant et marquer mon territoire! Lui faire voir à ce mec qu'elle est mienne!

_Non mais tu t'entends! Vas lui pisser sur la jambe tant que tu y es!_

Ah! Foutue conscience... toujours là quand on le souhaite le moins... bien que là, elle n'est pas tout à fait tord...

En partant, il y a dix ans, j'ai perdu le droit de la considérer comme mienne...

La foule commence à se disperser. L'enterrement est terminé. Je me demande si elle loge dans la maison de son père où si elle est à l'hôtel... Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à la suivre pour le découvrir.

Ce mec ne veux pas la lâcher, il l'entraîne vers le parking à côté de l'Église. Dans quelques secondes elle sera face à moi, je la verrai enfin!

C'est alors que trois choses se sont produites en même temps: j'ai pris une inspiration, pour me donner le courage d'affronter mon amour perdu, elle s'est tournée dans ma direction, son visage angélique m'est apparu telle une vision et le vent a soulevé ses cheveux, m'envoyant en pleine face son odeur si délicieuse et si tentante.

Je me revois, dix ans plus tôt, dans cette salle de biologie, luttant contre ma nature profonde, bataillant contre mes instincts les plus noirs, combattant le monstre en moi qui se délecte de mon moment de faiblesse... Aujourd'hui, même si je me bats toujours contre moi-même, c'est moins dur. Je suis plus vieux, plus aguerri et plus amoureux... oui, amoureux... Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être, et ne cesserais probablement jamais.

L'homme lui ouvre la portière. Elle semble complètement perdue, ailleurs, comme dans une bulle dont elle seule devine les contours. Ils ne se parlent pas de tout le trajet en voiture. Il se gare devant chez Charlie et l'aide à descendre. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt dans l'allée qui mène à l'entrée de la petite maison. Je suis toujours à couvert des arbres, ils ne peuvent pas me voir et pourtant, lorsqu'elle se tourne, pendant un instant j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aperçoit. Instinctivement, je recule.

« Je ne peux pas, Fred... » lui murmure-t-elle « j'ai besoin d'être seule... s'il te plaît... »

Fred... c'est donc son nom à son... ami... Il acquiesce sans rien dire, la prend dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rentrer dans la maison. Ce n'est peut-être pas que son ami en fin de compte...

Aussi dur que ce soit de me l'avouer, je n'ai rien à faire ici... ce n'est pas ma place, ce n'est plus ma place... je me retourne, prêt à partir lorsque je l'entends chuchoter:

« Je sais que tu es là... et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter de te voir Edward. Pour le bien de ma santé mentale, va-t-en je t'en prie... » la fin de sa phrase n'était qu'un murmure, qu'une supplique susurrée comme si elle n'était pas elle-même tout à fait convaincue de ses propres paroles.

Sa demande est légitime, après tout... je suis venu ici dans un but précis et non pas pour la voir... ce n'est que pur hasard si elle est là aussi. Tragique coïncidence... Destin funeste...

Je sais que je dois partir, mais, encore une fois, mon instinct est bien plus fort que ma raison. De toutes façon, je n'ai jamais raisonné correctement lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle. Je tente un pas vers elle, un petit pas, un tout petit pas. Je suis toujours caché par les arbres. J'en fais un second, puis un troisième.

« Stop... Je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas... va-t-en... » Elle n'est pas en colère, elle est juste totalement abattue. Qui ne le serait pas suite à une telle perte? J'ai perdu ma famille il y a bien trop longtemps et j'étais bien trop jeune pour me souvenir de mon état d'esprit à ce moment là. Et de toutes façons, ma mémoire aurait été défectueuse vu qu'il s'agit de ma vie humaine.

Je me retourne, pour de bon cette fois et me dirige à toute vitesse, pour ne pas être tenté de faire demi-tour, vers la villa. Alice a eu une vision d'une bande de voleurs venant cambrioler cette nuit. Bien que la villa n'est plus habitée, nous n'avons pas eu à cœur de rapatrier le mobilier. Enfin, disons plutôt que je ne voulais pas puisque tout dans cette maison me renvoit à elle...

Je ne comprends pas ma famille quant à l'urgence du problème et de ma présence ici... Après tout, il suffisait à Carlisle d'appeler le commissariat de la ville et de leur demander un service... Bon, ça aurait peut-être paru suspect... Un seul appel en dix ans et le soir d'un vol? Oui, plus que suspect...

Maintenant que j'y pense, le fait qu'ils aient insisté lourdement sur mon déplacement ici n'est peut-être pas dû au hasard. Les coïncidences et le destin n'ont que très peu de place lorsqu'il s'agit de ma sœur. Je préfère en avoir le cœur net tant qu'à faire et ne pas planter ici cette nuit si aucun cambriolage n'est prévu...

« Allo! Edward! Alors comment tu vas? »

« Je vais bien Alice, merci. Et toi? N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard? »

« Je suis désolée Edward... Mais j'ai eu une vision et si je t'avais dis la vérité, tu n'y serais jamais allé... »

« Ca va Alice c'est bon... Que dois-je faire alors maintenant que je suis là? »

« Tu l'as vu? »

« oui, mais pas elle. Je pense qu'elle a dû sentir ma présence, mais elle m'a demandé de partir... »

« Oh! Je vous ai vu discuter dans la clairière, c'était ça ma vision... »

« D'accord Alice, je vais aller l'attendre là-bas... »

Quelques minutes de course et j'y suis. Ca me fait tout drôle de revenir ici... J'ai souvent pensé à cet endroit lorsque le manque d'elle se faisait trop lourd à porter. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas tout à fait comme dans mes derniers souvenirs... nous sommes début septembre et ce n'est pas la saison des fleurs... c'est juste de l'herbe...

Elle n'est plus très loin maintenant, je sens son odeur envahir l'air ambiant. J'entends ses pas mal assurés parcourir les quelques mètres qui la sépare de moi. Je suis assis au milieu de la clairière et tourne le dos à l'endroit d'où elle va sortir.

« oh! » fait-elle surprise.

« Je peux partir si tu veux... »

Son cœur rate un battement, je souris. J'aime toujours autant avoir ce pouvoir sur elle.

« non, c'est moi... »

Elle fait demi-tour. Merde! Je veux seulement lui parler, voir ce que sa vie est devenue. Je veux qu'elle me donne une raison valable à ma lâcheté d'il y a dix ans! Je veux pouvoir voir de mes yeux et entendre de mes oreilles que la quitter est la meilleure chose qui lui est arrivé dans la vie... Je ne l'entends pas revenir... elle est partie... je ne peux pas l'obliger à rester, la forcer à me voir... et puis, c'est aussi bien finalement, je n'aurais pas supporté de voir de la déception ou de la colère ou même de la haine dans ses beaux yeux... surtout si ces sentiment me sont destinés.

« Aïe! Putain! »

Son sang... Je le sens... le venin envahit ma bouche... je n'ai pas chassé depuis plusieurs jours. Je peux me contenir face à son odeur mais je vais avoir beaucoup de mal si son sang se répand.

Je lui crie, pour qu'elle m'entende « Tu vas bien? Tu veux de l'aide? »

« Je... » elle soupire « oui je crois que ma cheville est fêlée ou quelque chose comme ça... »

Je commence à me lever. L'odeur de son sang m'obsède, je suis sûr que mes yeux sont noirs charbons actuellement.

« Ce serait bien si tu pouvais recouvrir les endroits où tu saignes... » lui dis-je en grimaçant. Je me sens coupable que ma nature, encore une fois, fasse des siennes et nous gâche ce moment.

L'odeur s'estompe un peu. De toute façon, je doute qu'elle puisse faire mieux. Je me dirige donc vers elle, contrôlant le plus possible mes plus vils instincts. Je suis tout proche maintenant, j'arrête ma respiration, il ne sert à rien de tenter le diable. J'arrive dans son dos. Je sais qu'elle m'a senti approcher, son rythme cardiaque s'affole gentiment. Elle ne tourne pas la tête pour autant. Je la contourne et m'accroupis devant elle.

Je lève les yeux sur son visage fatigué et cerné. Elle est livide à faire peur. Je n'ai pas fait très attention toute à l'heure, dans l'euphorie du moment, à quel point elle était défaite, détruite. Elle relève la tête vers moi et son regard me happe. Je me rappelle très bien de ses yeux et ils n'ont rien à voir avec ceux que j'ai devant moi. Ils étaient tellement expressifs, vifs, joyeux... alors que là, ils sont vides, comme si l'étincelle de vie en elle s'était éteinte. J'ai un mouvement de recul devant son expression éteinte. Elle le remarque et étire ses lèvres en un semblant de sourire.

« je vais regarder ta cheville » j'ai besoin de me changer les idées et de penser à autre chose qu'à elle vidée de toute vie intérieure. Je place mes mains sur sa cheville blessée. Son rythme cardiaque reprend son affolement de plus belle.

« c'est bien mieux qu'une poche de glace... » murmure-t-elle les yeux fermés. Je ne sais pas si, comme moi, elle sent l'électricité que provoque le fait de la toucher.

Evidemment, j'en veux plus... combien de fois ai-je pu rêver de son corps, de mes mains froides sur sa peau bouillonnante, de ma bouche embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle de son anatomie, de mes doigts entrant et sortant de ses chairs, de sa voix chevrotante sous le plaisir, de ses gémissements, de ses cris... combien de fois?

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes mains remontent sur ses mollets. Elle ne bouge pas, ses yeux sont toujours clos. Je prends ça pour un assentiment et continue mon ascension. Mes doigts effleurent maintenant ses cuisses sous le tissu de sa jupe. Je la sens frissonner sous mon contact. Elle ne dit toujours rien. Elle doit sentir mon regard sur elle puisqu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Elle lève la main et me caresse la joue. Je penche la tête pour approfondir ce contact qui m'a tant manqué. Sa main passe derrière ma nuque et me rapproche de son visage. Nos nez se touchent, nos lèvres se goutent timidement d'abord puis, d'une pression de sa main elle me rapproche encore plus pour approfondir notre baiser. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrent d'un même mouvement et nos langues se rejoignent pour commencer une danse plus érotique que sensuelle. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel désir pour elle. Je m'étais toujours fixé des barrières mais le manque d'elle va aller les briser une par une.

De mes mains toujours sous sa jupe je commence à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé par notre baiser. Bon dieu, l'entendre gémir dans ma bouche me rend tellement dur que j'en souffre. Mon jean commence à me comprimer sévèrement.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, je la porte jusqu'au centre de la clairière. Je cherche l'autorisation dans son regard pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Elle ne dit toujours rien mais sa main libre vient caresser mon érection. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour me détacher de ses lèvres afin de nous débarrasser de nos vêtements à vitesse vampirique. Elle est surprise, c'est peu dire, mais semble confiante. Elle s'allonge dans l'herbe, son regard sur moi me demandant silencieusement de la rejoindre.

Je ne me fais pas prier et me place au-dessus d'elle. Nos sexes entrant en contact et nous faisant gémir de plaisir ensemble. Mes doigts s'amusent à faire frissonner chaque parcelle de sa peau totalement à nue. Je commence par descendre le long de son cou, accentuant ma caresse lorsque j'arrive lentement, très lentement au niveau de sa poitrine. Ma bouche vient suivre le même chemin, partant de sa bouche, pour rejoindre ses seins, déposant tout du long des baisers enflammés. Je peux sentir son désir augmenter. Je prends son téton gauche entre mes doigts, le titillant férocement, tandis que ma bouche s'occupe de l'autre. Son cœur bats la chamade. Elle est délicieuse, si douce et si sensible à cet endroit là.

Je continue mon exploration buccale. J'embrasse chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Sa respiration est de plus en plus erratique. J'insère ma langue dans son nombril, son corps tout entier se cambre et semble me réclamer. Ses mains fourragent dans mes cheveux, s'y agrippant avec force. J'arrive devant son intimité que je ne peux m'empêcher de humer. Elle sent divinement bon. Je me lèche les lèvres d'anticipation. Ma langue se délecte doucement de ses sucs, léchant le moindre recoin de son intimité. Elle est tellement humide que je joins mes doigts à cette caresse, mon pouce sur son bouton de chair tandis que ma langue la pénètre de plus en plus violemment. Je la sens proche de la libération, ses parois commencent à palpiter autour ma langue de plus en plus fréquemment. Elle n'est plus que gémissements, plaintes et cris. Dans un dernier mouvement buccal, elle vient violemment exploser dans ma bouche. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lécher la moindre goute du fruit de son plaisir.

Bien que j'avais envie de la faire jouir de ma bouche, j'ai encore plus envie de la faire mienne. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se remettre. Je remonte ma tête au niveau de son visage et l'embrasse passionnément, lui laissant tout le loisir de se gouter à travers moi. Sans attendre d'avantage, je la pénètre d'un habile coup de rein. La sensation que son intérieur me procure est indescriptible. Comme si j'étais à ma place. Elle est faite pour moi, je n'en ai plus aucun doute et si, là, maintenant, elle me demandait de la transformer, je m'exécuterais sur le champs.

Je m'accroche à ses hanches tandis qu'elle enserre ses jambes autour de ma taille, me donnant accès au plus profond de son être. J'entame des va-et-vient d'abord lents et sensuels mais je suis bien vite débordé par le plaisir qui m'assaille le bas ventre. Je sens qu'elle n'est plus très loin de son deuxième orgasme. Ses parois me serrent la queue d'une manière divine. J'accélère encore le mouvement, voulant nous libérer tous les deux de cette tension érotique qui nous habite. Dans un dernier va-et-vient, dans un dernier gémissement, dans un dernier cri de plaisir, ses parois se contractent, libérant son orgasme et entraînant avec lui ma propre jouissance.

Nous n'avons pas échangé de paroles depuis que je l'ai rejoint. Seuls nos yeux et nos corps se sont exprimés.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes ainsi, l'un dans l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Le jour commence à décliner, je la sens frissonner. Cette fois-ci, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est le froid.

Je l'embrasse, essayant de lui faire passer tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle dans ce simple baiser, et l'aide à se relever et s'habiller.

Toujours en silence, je lui prends la main et la fait monter sur mon dos pour l'emmener à sa voiture.

Je l'aide à monter sur le siège passager et prends le volant. Un fois sortis du sentier, je lui demande:

« Bella? » elle tourne la tête vers moi « Ca veut dire quoi pour nous deux? »

Je sais qu'après ce que je lui ai fait, il y a dix ans, je ne dois rien attendre à propos d'un « nous » mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Cela peut avoir deux explications, soit elle est excitée, ce dont je doute, soit elle est en proie à un dilemme mental. Je penche plus pour la deuxième solution. Je venais d'arrêter la voiture devant chez Charlie.

« Rien Edward, ça ne veut absolument rien dire... c'était une erreur, nous n'aurions pas dû... je suis désolée... » elle baisse la tête, me cachant ses yeux de sorte que je ne puisse pas voir si elle ment.

« Ne me dis pas que c'était une erreur je t'en prie, tout mais pas ça! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant depuis plus d'un siècle! » je ne veux pas m'énerver mais mon ton se fait plus dur sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

« J'ai perdu tout ceux qui m'étaient chers aujourd'hui... je voulais juste retrouver un peu de mon bonheur d'autrefois... je suis désolée d'avoir voulu que ce soit avec toi mais ça ne se reproduira pas... Fait comme si tu n'étais pas revenu, comme si je n'existais plus, ce qui est en partie vrai... »

Sans me laisser le temps de protester, elle sort de la voiture, claque la portière et se dirige d'un pas assuré vers la maison. Elle ne se retourne pas. Elle entre et referme la porte d'entrée derrière elle, toujours sans un regard en arrière.

C'est à ce moment que je comprends que je l'ai perdu pour de bon.

C'est à ce moment là que je me meurs une seconde fois.

**Gazette de Forks, fait divers du 10 septembre 2015**

**Ce matin, au réveil, Monsieur Fred Stillmann a retrouvé sa femme, Isabella Marie Swan Stillmann pendue au milieu du salon.**

**Monsieur Stillamnn n'a fait aucun commentaire concernant cette macabre découverte.**

**Rappelons simplement que le père de la jeune femme, Charlie Swan, Chérif de notre ville, ainsi que leur fille, Alicia Rose Swan Stillmann, ont trouvé la mort dans un tragique accident de voiture il y a quelques jours.**

**Monsieur Stillmann organisera une veillée le 13 septembre en l'honneur de sa défunte femme qui aurait eu 28 ans ce jour-là.**

Je suis là...

Toujours là...

A genoux...

Attendant le verdict...

La décision qui changera tout...

Ou rien...

La lettre dans ma main...

La lettre qui scelle mon destin...

La lettre que je connais par cœur à force de l'avoir lue...

Je me souviens encore de la surprise que j'ai eue cet après-midi là lorsque son mari s'est présenté à ma porte... J'ai pensé qu'il voulait juste me casser la figure mais non, il est venu m'apporter la lettre... Sa lettre... En l'ouvrant, des effluves de son parfum se sont échappées. Divine odeur pour mes sens exacerbés. Irrésistible, doux, enivrant parfum qu'était le sien... Un savant mélange de fruits rouge, un soupçon de freesia, une touche de miel... Appétissante, attrayante et attirante odeur. J'inhale longuement les feuilles de papier que je tiens dans les mains... Rien, il ne reste rien, plus aucune trace de son arôme, plus aucune trace d'elle… Bella… ma Bella…

Je ferme les yeux et me remémore chaque courbe manuscrite, chaque point, chaque virgule, chaque voyelle, chaque consomne de cette lettre...

_Edward,_

_Il m'a été difficile toute à l'heure de prononcer ton nom, l'écrire n'est pas plus évident..._

_J'ai longtemps hésité avant d'écrire cette lettre, je doute que ce que j'ai à y dire te plaise mais tu mérites de connaître la vérité sur ma vie afin de comprendre mon dernier geste._

_Te connaissant, tu dois te dire que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous cette nuit... Rassure-toi, il n'en est rien..._

_Revenons quelques années en arrière veux-tu ?_

_Ton départ le lendemain de mon dix-huitième anniversaire a entraîné une profonde dépression… Un gouffre immense de vide, d'obscurité et de douleur a pris place au plus profond de mon cœur. Place qui t'était réservée…_

_Bien que toujours en vie, mon cœur, lui, était mort…_

_J'aurais dû me douter qu'un jour cela finirait par arriver… C'était juste une question de temps, et ça, il m'a fallu longtemps avant de l'accepter. Avant d'admettre que je n'étais aucunement assez bien pour toi…_

_Je me suis crue princesse le temps d'un instant alors que j'aurais dû rester souillon…_

_Juste retour des choses que fut ma descente aux enfers…_

_Après tout, je ne suis qu'une simple humaine… Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas comment j'ai pu attirer ton attention à un moment donné…_

_Tu as pris, en me quittant ce jour-là, la bonne décision… Mais pour qui Edward ? Pour qui ?_

_Pour moi ?_

_Je n'existais pas sans toi…_

_Pour mon âme ?_

_Tu l'as emportée avec toi…_

_Pour ma sécurité ?_

_Même sans famille de vampires à mes côtés, le danger était toujours présent…_

_Alors pour qui ?_

_Pour ta famille ?_

_Après tout, je suis un aimant à danger…_

_Pour toi ?_

_Sans doute, tu méritais bien mieux… Bien me que moi, bien mieux que ce que je pouvais t'offrir, bien mieux que ma vie…_

_Les mois se sont écoulés, lentement, très lentement…_

_Le temps n'avait plus aucune emprise sur moi…_

_Mon corps était là mais mon esprit, lui, était loin, très loin…_

_Je ne mangeais plus, ne me lavais plus, ne dormais plus, on peut même dire que je ne quittais plus ma chambre… Ou plutôt le rocking chair qui s'y trouvait, regardant par la fenêtre les saisons continuer inexorablement leur course…_

_Les rares fois où je quittais mon poste d'observation, c'était pour attenter à mes jours… Mais même ça je n'ai pas été capable de le faire correctement…_

_Au bout de huit mois, Charlie en a eu assez de ma torpeur et m'a envoyé en maison de repos. Enfin, ça c'est la version officielle._

_La version officieuse est hôpital psychiatrique…_

_Ais-je mentionné que j'entendais des voix ? Non ?_

_Bon, je le dis maintenant alors, j'entendais des voix… En fait, ce n'était pas DES voix… Oh non ! C'était UNE voix ! UNE seule et unique voix… La tienne… ton magnifique et doux ténor ne voulait pas s'extraire de ma tête…_

_Ils en ont donc convenu que j'étais folle…_

_L'étais-je ?_

_Peut-être bien…_

_J'ai eu droit à toutes sortes de traitements. Ca m'allait bien. Les médicaments m'abrutissaient tellement qu'en plus de ta voix je pouvais te voir, entrainant d'autres prises de médicaments qui augmentaient la force et la fréquence de mes hallucinations…_

_J'étais juste bien… Avec toi à mes côtés… prise dans une spirale sans fin de folie, de cachets, l'un entrainant inexorablement l'autre et vice versa… un tourbillon de sensations de flottements, mes pieds ne touchaient plus terre, je ne ressentais ni peine, ni douleur, ni rien… c'était le néant total… J'étais une coquille vide, juste un emballage sans contenu, un corps sans vie…_

_Là encore plusieurs mois se sont écoulés…_

_Je ne saurais dire quel a été le déclic qui a fait que j'ai voulu sortir de ma catatonie… Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait qu'un jour je me suis dit « arrête ma vieille, tu dois te sortir de là ». Je ne sais pas quel a été l'élément déclencheur de ma guérison alors que tout ce que je souhaitais c'était mourir pour enfin arrêter de faire souffrir mes proches…_

_Est-ce un médicament ? Une personne ? Un mot ? Une phrase ? Une émission de télé ?_

_Aucune idée…_

_L'important c'est que dix jours après ma prise de conscience, j'étais dehors…_

_Soulagement ?_

_Ca aurait été trop beau…_

_La douleur et la peine, jusqu'à présent contenues par mes diverses prises de médicament, se sont révélées être plus vives et plus fortes que précédemment… Plus d'une année s'était écoulée et j'en étais revenue à mon point de départ… Comme si tu étais parti la veille…_

_Sauf que cette fois, j'ai lutté, et de toutes mes forces. J'ai caché mon mal être au plus profond du trou béant que tu avais creusé en me quittant, laissant mon entourage croire que je guérissais, que je reprenais le dessus d'une manière ou d'une autre…_

_Mais c'était juste un leurre pour qu'eux ne tombent pas avec moi dans la folie qui rythmait mes jours… Juste un mensonge de plus… Un simulacre bien rodé… et je jouais mon rôle de fille heureuse et épanouie à la perfection…_

_Jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'éteigne…A la nuit tombée, le rideau se baissait sur mon jeu d'actrice et je redevenais cette fille pathétique morte à l'intérieur…_

_Je n'entendais plus ta voix… Je ne te voyais plus…_

_Mais ton dernier acte hantait mes nuits et peuplait mes cauchemars… Je te revoyais, dans la forêt, me quitter encore et encore et encore…_

_Seul Charlie n'était pas dupe. Il assistait au spectacle, il était même aux premières loges, de mes réveils en pleine nuit où j'hurlais mon désespoir…_

_Les autres, au lycée puis ensuite à la fac n'y ont vu que du feu…_

_Et pour cause, j'excellais dans mon rôle de composition._

_Peu de personne m'ont approchées durant ces cinq années d'études, et celles qui l'ont fait ne sont pas restées très longtemps. Je ne voulais plus m'attacher à quelqu'un sachant que ça finirait forcément par me faire souffrir quand ils décideraient de me tourner le dos eux aussi._

_Mon métier a été en quelque sorte ma bouée de sauvetage. En tant qu'assistante sociale, j'ai assisté aux pires travers de la nature humaine. Autant t'avouer que ma vie était un conte de fée comparée à celle de certains enfants dont je m'occupais._

_Une petite fille m'a dit un jour « tu as de la chance toi, personne ne t'as fait du mal ». Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, je ne pouvais décemment pas la contredire… Je ne pourrais même pas coucher par écrit toutes les horreurs que sa famille d'accueil avait fait vivre à cette gamine de quatre ans. Elle est morte de ses blessures quelques heures plus tard. Elle avait été mon premier cas de maltraitance._

_J'en ai fait ma spécialité. Tous ces enfants brisés me rappelaient à quel point j'avais de la chance, moi, que personne ne m'ait fait du mal…ou du moins pas ce mal là…_

_C'est à l'hôpital que j'ai rencontré Fred. Il était recroquevillé sur un siège, la tête dans ses genoux, devant la morgue. Je me suis juste assise sur la chaise vide jouxtant la sienne. Nous sommes restés des heures comme ça, l'un à côté de l'autre, avant qu'il ne lève la tête et remarque ma présence. Moi qui fuyais tout contact humain en dehors de celui des enfants dont j'avais la charge, j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort._

_Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce jour-là ?_

_Aucune idée…_

_Peut-être est-ce sa peine qui m'a attirée ? Sombre reflet de la mienne…_

_Peut-être est-ce son regard vide d'expression qui m'a attiré ? Pâle copie du mien…_

_Peut-être est-ce son aura de souffrance qui m'a attiré ? Réplique exacte de la mienne…_

_Toujours est-il que nous avons commencé à parler, chacun se complaisant dans son propre malheur._

_La nuit était tombée que nous parlions encore…_

_Un autre jour s'était levée que nous parlions encore…_

_Je lui ai raconté mon histoire, notre histoire…_

_Il m'a raconté la sienne…_

_Il était en voyage d'affaire lorsque sa maison a été cambriolée. Sa femme était présente. Le vol a mal tourné et elle a été tuée._

_Tous deux nous avions perdu l'être qui comptait le plus pour nous._

_Petit à petit, nous avons construit notre bulle. Ensemble nous avons lutté. Nous nous aimions, certes, mais pas comme nous vous avions aimé… pas comme nous vous aimions toujours…_

_Nous avions trouvé une sorte de réconfort dans l'autre et la situation nous convenait comme ça._

_Il ne voulait personne d'autre qu'elle et je ne voulais personne d'autre que toi._

_C'est ainsi que nous nous oubliions l'un avec l'autre._

_Nous avons emménagé ensemble et très vite je suis tombée enceinte._

_Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années nous n'avions pas besoin de feindre notre bonheur. Ce petit être en moi remplissait, à mesure qu'il grandissait, le vide abyssal dans nos poitrines. Cette petite chose dont le cœur ne battait pas encore absorbait tout notre désespoir, tous nos chagrins et tous nos tourments._

_Nous nous sommes mariés. Un mariage simple, sans fioritures, juste avec notre famille proche. Nous n'avions de toute façon pas d'amis._

_Comme toujours les mois s'écoulèrent… La seule différence à ce moment là c'est que j'étais heureuse de vivre, heureuse de porter la vie… Mon ventre s'arrondissait à vu d'œil. Je peux dire que Fred était aussi heureux que moi. Ensemble, sans vous, nous y étions parvenus. Nous nous étions construits notre bulle de joie et d'allégresse._

_Et bientôt nous serions trois à partager ce bonheur…_

_Celle qui, de part sa simple existence, rendait la notre un milliard de fois plus belle s'appelait Alicia Rose Swan Stillmann…_

_Il m'est encore plus difficile d'écrire le prénom de ma fille que le tien plus tôt…_

_L'étincelle de vie qu'elle avait allumée en moi s'est éteinte en même temps qu'elle._

_Comment m'ont-ils dit que ça s'était passé déjà ?_

_Un chauffard ivre qui a percuté la voiture de mon père qui rentrait de la plage avec ma fille à l'arrière._

_Mon père a lutté plusieurs jours à l'hôpital mais ses blessures étaient trop importantes._

_Mon bébé, ma vie, ma princesse est morte sur le coup._

_Que m'ont-ils dit encore ?_

_Elle n'a pas souffert._

_Est-ce censé me consoler ?_

_Non…_

_Est-ce censé alléger ma peine ?_

_Non…_

_Est-ce censé combler le vide qui réapparait en moi ?_

_Non…_

_Alors pourquoi me le dire ?_

_Pourquoi ne pas m'expliquer plutôt ?_

_M'expliquer pourquoi elle ?_

_M'expliquer pourquoi elle et pas moi ?_

_Hein ? C'est vrai ça, pourquoi pas moi ?_

_Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant…_

_J'ai senti ta présence à l'instant même où j'ai traversé la rue pour rejoindre le cimetière._

_Ai-je rêvé cette sensation de picotements au fond de mon ventre ?_

_Je ne pense pas, cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne ressentais plus rien…_

_Je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire cette nuit. Jamais je ne pourrais surmonter la perte de ma seule raison de vivre. Aucun médicament, aucun métier, aucun Fred ne pourra changer cet état de fait._

_Ma vie n'était déjà pas grand-chose mais là, je n'avais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher._

_Il est temps d'en finir. Et pour de bon cette fois…_

_Arrivés à la maison de mon père, je savais au plus profond de mon être que tu étais là même si je ne t'avais pas vu._

_C'est fou les réactions physiques que mon corps a lorsqu'il sent ta présence. Même après dix ans d'absence, il reconnaît toujours l'être auquel il appartient sans condition._

_Pourquoi être revenu Edward ?_

_Dans quel but viens-tu me tourmenter à l'aube de ma propre mort ?_

_Je me suis posée ces questions mais je ne voulais pas de réponses, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de partir._

_Je suis allée faire mes adieux à la dernière personne qui comptait encore pour moi._

_Toi…_

_Voilà pourquoi je suis allée dans la clairière… notre clairière…_

_Je ne pensais pas t'y retrouver…_

_Ne voulant pas t'affronter directement, j'ai fait demi-tour… je n'avais pas pensé que ma maladresse légendaire en aurait décidé autrement…_

_J'aime à dire que c'est le destin qui a mis ce caillou en travers de mon chemin._

_Ma fille m'a offert le plus beau jour de ma vie._

_Toi, tu m'as offert la plus belle nuit de toutes._

_Un moment d'oubli, un instant de volupté, des minutes de luxures, des heures de frissons, des secondes de jouissances…_

_J'ai eu plus de sensations dans tes bras en quelques heures que de toute ma misérable existence._

_Tu m'as fait revivre Edward… pendant une courte période tu as réveillé l'étincelle de vie au fond de mon cœur mort…_

_Mais je suis bien trop brisée pour me raccrocher à ce faible éclat de lumière._

_J'espère que tu comprendras qu'il ne peut pas en être autrement._

_Je t'aime Edward, je t'ai toujours aimé mais malheureusement ça ne suffira pas._

_Hier j'ai dit adieu à celui qui m'a permis de vivre…_

_Hier j'ai dit adieu à celle à qui j'ai donné la vie…_

_Aujourd'hui je te dis adieu à toi…_

Je suis là...

Toujours là...

A genoux...

Le verdict vient de tomber...

La décision a été prise...

La décision qui change tout...

La lettre dans ma main...

La lettre qui scelle mon destin...

La lettre que je connais par cœur à force de l'avoir lue...

L'homme aux yeux rouge s'approche de moi…

Je souris…

Il pose ses mains sur ma tête et me l'arrache d'un coup sec entrainant ma délivrance…


End file.
